


God, He's Such A Loser.

by srslyitsnina



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Boyf, I'm Sorry, M/M, Micheal has lesbian moms, Nice Jake, Suicide Attempt, bmc, he also has a little sister, riends, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: (set between AND after Micheal In The Bathroom and The Smartphone Hour.)Micheal listens to his own advice.





	God, He's Such A Loser.

   Micheal splashed warm water on his splotchy face. He looked at his reflection and sniffled. God, he was so pathetic. He had to get himself together. His hands were shaky and he couldn't breathe properly. His eyes were slightly red and puffy. 

      Jeremy called him a loser. A goddamn loser, whilst  ignoring Micheal at school in the process. So much for twelve plus years of friendship. It was all down the drain, along with Micheal's tears and water.

     Micheal stared down at the sink as he thought over that had happened in the past few hours. God, Jeremy changed in the past day. He went from the loser friend of the other loser who is also a stoner, to a walking chick magnet.

    He hated Rich for giving him the fucking idea. Rich costed him a boyf- _best friend_. He wanted to hate Jeremy as well, but he couldn't. There had to be some piece of his old friend inside the popular douche. There _had_ to. 

    Micheal's eyes started to dull again, but he quickly wiped them, knocking off his glasses in the process. 

   He went to grab his glasses when t happened, and it happened so quickly. He heard people screaming and he smelled smoke. Not smoke from  joint or a bong. Not smoke from a cigarette or a vape. Fire smoke, and it was filling up the bathroom quickly.

    His brain filled with panic. He had to get out. As he reached for the knob and touched it, but it burned like hell. He yanked his hand back. He was stuck,'he was going to die here. And then a calm idea filled his head. He could die right now. He could lay down and just close his eyes, and die. Also, nobody beside his ex-player two, knew he existed. So, nobody would look for him.

  He wouldn't have to deal with any two-faced friends anymore, no awful cliques or popular peers. 

    He nodded to himself and laid down flat on his back with his arms behind his head. Once he was fully down, he started breathe in the smoke. Soon enough, he went slack.

\-----------

     Firefighter Valdez walked around looking at the group of drunk, stoned, and hazed teenagers, they were all hugging, crying, or vomiting.

 "Alright, do we have everyone," he yelled out to the students, but then something caught his eye.

   Coming out of the burning door was a boy in a black sweatshirt, being carried by Firefighter Dage.

   "We need a stretcher and an oxygen tank stat," Dage yelled to the ambulance staff, he set the boy down and backed away as the nurses and emergency team worked to keep this boy alive. 

   Murmurs arose as people saw the face of the last boy to escape the flaming house. 

     "Does anyone know the name of this man," a nurse questioned loudly.

     "I think it's Micheal," a voice yelled and the nurse wrote on a clipboard.

\-------

       Jake observed the familiar boy on the stretcher. He knew the boy in the black sweatshirt, but he couldn't place his finger on how.

     "I think it's Micheal," Chloe said, not looking up from her phone. 

     "Does anyone know the last name," the nurse questioned once again. 

   "Mell," someone else yelled. 

     Jake's eyes widened.  Micheal used to be the closest friend of Jeremy. 

    Jeremy had insulted Micheal pretty bad earlier. It looked as if it had hurt the boy with headphones and slushy, pretty bad.

    And just like that, Micheal Mell was being loaded onto the ambulance and being shipped to Philips Hospital, right before the school's very eyes.

\-------

    Jake walked up to the hospital check in office with a succulent plant and a note. 

    "Hi, how may i help you today,"  the lady at the front desk asked.

     "I'm here to see Micheal Mell, I'm a classmate of his and I wanted to stop in and say hello." Jake said as politely as he could. 

    "Ah yes, Mr. Mell is in room H-8 on the third floor," she answered. He gave her a smile and said his gratitude and was off.

     Once he reached the door, he knocked. The door opened to reveal a blonde girl with glasses, she had to be a little bit younger than himself, she's probably a freshman, which puzzled Jake. Who was she? 

   "May I help you," she asked. She looked at him up and down and grimaced. "This is not Rich's room. He's on A-12, fifth floor," she said, closing the door.

     "Wait," Jake exclaimed. The girl stopped to listen. "I'm here for Micheal." Her eyebrows raised. 

   "I'm sorry," she paused. "Who the hell are you," she asked.

    "I'm Jake, I go to-" he began but she cut him off. 

   "Are you Jake Dillinger," she asked in an accusatory tone. He nodded and she began to close the door again but stopped. Jake listened and heard Michael talking.

    "Hattie, let him in," Micheal quaked softly. She visibly slumped and let the door open. She let him in and left, mentioning that she would get something from the cafeteria. Jake was still trying to figure out who she was and why she was here.

     "Hadleigh is my sister," Micheal announced, sensing the question inside Jake's mind. "One of our moms had her 14 years ago, because of a sperm donor." 

    Jake nodded, and spoke up. "Um, I didn't know what to get you so I got you a succulent plant," Jake looked up and saw Micheal for the first time since the party. 

    He had burns all over him, he looked horrible. Jake felt bad for him. He realized that Hadleigh was trying to protect the boy in the bed.

   "No offense, i appreciate this, but Hattie was right. Why _are_ you here," Micheal asked.

    "I wanted to see you, because I," he paused. "Because I know Jeremy hasn't." 

   Micheal's eyes dropped and started to water. Jake fucked up. He made him cry.

     "Hey, " he pleaded, setting down the plant and walking over to the crying boy.

    Micheal looked up and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He had been crying for awhile. Jake put his hands on the edge of the bed.

     "Jeremy is an asshole. And from now on, I'll hang out with you," Jake stated. Micheal chuckled in disbelief. 

\------

   Jeremy ran up to the hospital entrance. He had to see Micheal, even if he wouldn't let Jeremy in. Which was a fair option. Jeremy _had_ treated him like shit. 

    Once Jeremy reached the front desk, he wouldn't let the lady speak. "I'm here to see Mi-"

    "No," spoke a familiar voice behind him. Jeremy turned to see Hattie, a girl who was basically his little sister. "You don't _deserve_ to see him. After all, it's all your fault my brother is in and has been in here for a week." 

    He gave the front desk lady a smile and walked towards Hattie. "I know, I know I fucked up. I'm sorry, Hattie-," she cut him off once more. 

    "Don't. Call. Me. That," she fumed with her teeth clenched. "Only my family call me that. And you're sure as hell not my brother or family, asshole. So leave."

    Her voice wouldn't waver and gave him a glare as she punched him in the gut. She left after telling the lady at the front to not let him go to the room.

    He looked at the lady and she shrugged her shoulders apologetically. 

    He sighed and left, defeated.

\---

   Once Hadleigh knew that Jeremy was gone, she ran to the elevator and jabbed the button of her brother's floor.

      The doors slid shut and then she let the tears fall. She started to cry over Micheal, over how Jeremy used to be her brother, over how they all used to be a family. 

   Jeremy, Micheal, Mom, Mama, and Hadleigh were all one family for at least twelve years.

     And now, it hurt her to just remember those times. How happy they were.

   Once she heard the bell ding. She quickly wiped her face and walked out after the doors slid open.

     She sped walked to her brother's room, but stopped right before the closed door. She breathed in deep and let it put, and then opened the door.

\---------

    Micheal's eyes moved to open the door, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was his sister, but he quickly started to worry. Her hands were slightly shaky. 

     "I guess that is my cue to leave," Jake noted. "It was super great to talk to you, text me if you need anything." Jake got up and left after giving Micheal a handshake.

     "What happened," Micheal asked as soon as the wooden door closed.

    "Nothing," Hattie admitted, giving him a roll of sweet tarts.

   "Hadleigh Kim Mell, what the hell happened."

    "It doesn't concern you, so please stop," she explained, weakly.

\---

     After Micheal was discharged two days later, he loaded up in Mama's blue mini van. He sat in the middle row while Mom and Mama sat in the front.

    Hattie was home already, she went home the day before since she had been there ever since Micheal was admitted. 

  She was most likely sleeping, because the chairs were not that comfortable. The only time Micheal knew for sure that she was asleep, was when they were cuddling. 

    Once they arrived, Micheal grabbed his stuff and walked into his home. He set his stuff down and a shiver passed down his spine. He wasn't supposed to live, but here he is.

\---

    Jeremy ran to Micheal's house, tripping several times in the process. He had to see him now. 

     He ran up the steps on the porch and got out his spare key. He put it in the keyhole and jiggled it until it turned and opened the door. He turned when he stepped inside and closed the door softly. 

    He was pretty sure only Micheal was here, because Mom and Mama (Jenemy has been calling them that for most of his life.) were at work, and Hat- Hadleigh was babysitting the Bingg twins a few houses over.

     He walked up the stairs, and stopped short. What if Micheal didn't want to see him. Which was most likely the most probable outcome. 

    He willed himself to the video game decorated door, and knocked softly.

     "Who is it," he heard Michael's voice ask. "It's," Jeremy paused. "It's me, it's Jeremy." 

     Jeremy stood rigid for what it felt like forever. He started to kick himself, he shouldnt have came. 

    "Come in," Michael requested, putting Jeremy's thoughts to a halt. He walked in to see a beaten up Michael laying down with a game boy next to him.

\-----

    "It's me, it's Jeremy." 

   Michael's  heart started to pound. Why was he here? Why? What about the SQUIP? Michael shook his head and spoke.

    "Come in," and then Jeremy came in. The boy appeared and he looked awful. To be fair, Micheal didn't look better.

    They stared at each other for a few millennia. Jeremy decided to speak up. 

    "Hey bud," he mumbled, chuckling awkwardly. 

   "Why are you here," Micheal inquired, sitting up.

    "I came to see you," Jeremy replied. Micheal chuckled dryly. 

     "Why, why now, why not when I was in the goddamned hospital"

   "Because," Jeremy started. "Because I tried a few days ago, Hadleigh stopped me. And she had every right to. I was a dick to you. I know I don't deserve grace and forgiveness. Hell, I don't even deserve to be here but," he paused, his eyes filling up with tears. "Rich forced Red Mountain Dew down my throat three days after the Halloween Party and then I could think clearly again.

     "After the damn computer was gone, Rich told me about you and I knew I was the last person you would want to see, so I waited. And god, that hurt. It was so long. So after I waited I got in Dad's car and drove to the hospital-" 

     "But you don't have your license, and you have to have an adult in the car with you when you have your permit." Micheal acknowledged, slightly shaky.

   "So what, you were in the hospital, and I wanted-" Jeremy rambled again, but was cut off when he started to cry. 

    The boy with glasses got up quietly and put his arms around the other boy. Jeremy put his arms around Micheal and held him tight, putting his head in the crook of Micheals neck, letting Micheal hold the teary eyed boy. 

    Micheal started to cry, and gripped Jeremy. Once the tears began to thin out, Jeremy looked at Micheal in the eyes and pressed his lips to Michael's, not hard or soft, but enough to let Micheal his true feelings, and Micheal began to kiss back.

 

     Both the boys knew that it would be tough, that they would have to work out some things before they could start to even talk about their feelings for each other; but right now, this was enough. 

 

     

••••••

 


End file.
